kirbybucketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Belinda
Belinda is one of the main deuteragonist in the series, Kirby Buckets and Dawn's best friend. Dawn's obsession with sabotaging her brother, Kirby's life has often caused Belinda to get roped in on her schemes. Whether it be because of Dawn's encouragement or of her own free will. Either way, Belinda's involvement in Dawn's plans is a surefire for her plans to end in victory. Because, Belinda is almost always seen blindly taking Dawn's orders, she has been thought up of as a sidekick and underestimated by many people. Even so, Belinda is no mere sidekick. She has shown on many occasions to be very talented and brilliant. Oddly, she doesn't her true colors to other people that often. Belinda is mostly likely hiding the consummate side of her personality because of Dawn's ego. Belinda surpasses Dawn in a countless number of fields that has Dawn pale in comparison. Belinda prefers to make her feel like better ones out of the two when Belinda is the one who truly deserves to known as superior. Personality Belinda is, unlike Dawn, a sweet and caring person. She loves to help out with other people's problems and is amazing at solving it. She is the perfect person to come to whenever you are in trouble. Belinda is kind and generous and an all-around great person to be around. However her concern for, while depicted as one of her greatest strengths, can also be her weakness. Belinda is also a "people-pleaser", and practically strives for everyone's approval. This does not stem from low self-esteem, but rather just a simple to make other people feel good. For instance, Belinda is constantly going along with Dawn's schemes in order to support her and make sure that she never wavers. Even though Dawn is desperately trying to climb the social status, Belinda has already broken the barrier in which Dawn has no hopes of crossing. Belinda is extremely likable and had become exceedingly popular. She is easily capable of making friends, no matter who they are. She has very unique charisma that has her being crowded around by many people. Due to Belinda's kindness, Dawn is constantly seen taking advantage of her. Whenever she had a goal in mind, Belinda is always dragged into it, no questions asked. Because Belinda is willing to do pretty much whatever Dawn tells her, she is often considered the sidekick and is taken for granted. Howevery Dawn has yet to realize just how important Belinda truly is. If not for Belinda, Dawn would've stayed the same unpopular nerd she started out as. Thanks to Belinda's inability to give up on her friends, Dawn had made a considerable jump into the life she had always yearned for. Belinda is a truly passionate young girl. However, Dawn is still completely unaware as to how much more amazing Belinda is. Belinda is known to be somewhat naive and bubbly. She often prefers to look at things in positive light instead of taking it seriously. This can lead to her instantly changing the atmosphere of a serious situation. She is also quite humorous, making as much fun out of anything as possible. Belinda is basically one of the main sources of comedy in the show. But, she will take on a serious tone if need be. To make up for her lack of judgement, Belinda is unbelievably intelligent. Something that would be beyond the comprehension of a normal person is something that would take Belinda only a split second to get a grasp of, without even having to think. She is impossible to trick and can easily analyze or see through difficult situation and is able maneuver through it with no difficulty whatsoever. Under normal circumstances, Belinda almost seems as if she doesn't get what's happening and is makes light of it, but is really working a way around it with every movement she makes. Belinda is a truly brilliant young girl with an utterly brilliant mind as well. It is unclear just how brilliant she is, though. However, she clearly has not shown what she is truly capable of. Even if the tiniest fraction of her brainpower is in use, she can easily fill the intellectual capacity of five top-class scientist. As smart as she is however she still prone to panic. Sometimes, there are moments where Belinda will completely freak out not think things through. There are times when she will take desperate actions in order to escape something. She will also do crazy things when she has no need to come up with an analytical plan. Belinda also seems to be unstable. Sometimes, she will go insane even if she is in no danger whatsoever. Her actions while freaking out can often lead to the others around her to succumb to harm. Belinda is an exceptionally gifted prodigy. She is gifted in a countless number of things, especially when it comes to school. She has never gotten anything lower than an A++. She is absolutely perfect in every subject imaginable. Relationships Due to Belinda's unique charisma and exceptional ability to make friends, she has become very popular amomg her peers and can easily make a friend out of anyone. Dawn Buckets - Dawn is Belinda's best friend. They often work together in ruining Kirby's life. Dawn's schemes often land her in trouble, and Belinda is always the none to fish her out. Dawn will often take Belinda for granted and is never able to realize just how crucial she really is. Belinda seems to be somewhat intolerant of Dawn's schemes does not see any value in carrying them out. Nevertheles, she is always willing to lend a hand no matter how trivial the request may be. There relationship is unlike that of a typical popular girl and sidekick relationship. Even though Belinda is considered to have the sidekick role, she is the only true brains out of the two. Belinda greatly surpasses Dawn in every single way imaginable. Belinda has easily made her way to social city, while Dawn is still fiercely chipping away. Belinda has recieved more praise than Dawn has when came to good looks. Belinda also has a better sense of fashion. Belinda is remarkably more smarter than Dawn. However, Belinda keeps her superiority over Dawn under wraps, in order not to hurt her sensitive ego. Physical Appearance Belinda can be described as an extremely attractive girl. She slightly tanned skin and pink lips. She had black hair and brown eyes and is always seen wearing glasses with a maroon rim. Belinda wears clothing that matches her bubbly personality, in other words, she mostly wears bright clothing. Trivia *Belinda is shown to be multilingual *She still sits with the lunch lady *She used to be best friends with Dawn Buckets *She has feelings with Kirby Buckets that seems to be in love with him. *She is highly intelligent. *As shown in It's a Kirbyful Life, if Kirby never learned how too draw, Belinda would've become a complete goth. Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Main characters